Zungenbrecher
* Am Zehnten Zehnten um Zehn Uhr Zehn ziehten zehn Ziegen zehn Zentner Zucker zum Züricher Zoo. * Auf den sieben Robbenklippen sitzen sieben Robbensippen, die sich in die Rippen stippen, bis sie von den Klippen kippen. * Betty bought a bit of butter, but the bit of butter Betty bought was bitter. So Betty bought another bit of butter which was better than the bit of bitter butter Betty bought before. * Betty bought a bit of butter. But the bit of butter was too bitter. So Betty bought a new bit of butter to make the bitter butter better. * Bier-Brauer Bauer braut braunes Bier. Braunes Bier braut Bier-Brauer Bauer. * Bismarck biss Marc, bis Marc Bismarck biss. * Blaublei bleibt Blaublei und Brautbrei bleibt Brautbrei. * Blaukraut bleibt Blaukraut und Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid. * Bürsten mit weißen Borsten bürsten besser als Bürsten mit schwarzen Borsten bürsten. * Das Schleimschwein schleimt schweinisch im Schleim. Im Schleim schleimt schweinisch das Schleimschwein. * Der dicke Dachdecker deckt Dir dein Dach, drum dank dem dicken Dachdecker, dass der dicke Dachdecker Dir Dein Dach deckt. * Der Flugplatz-Spatz nahm auf dem Blatt Platz. Auf dem Blatt nahm der Flugplatz-Spatz Platz. * Der Kaplan klebt Pappplakate. * Der Leutnant von Leuthen befahl seinen Leuten nicht eher zu läuten, bis der Leutnant von Leuthen seinen Leuten das Läuten befahl. * Der Metzger wetzt das Metzgermesser mit des Metzgers Wetzstein. Mit des Metzgers Wetzstein wetzt der Metzger sein Metzgermesser. * Der Potsdamer Postkutscher kotzt in den Potsdamer Postkutschkasten * Der Potsdamer Postkutscher putzt den Potsdamer Postkutschkasten. Den Potsdamer Postkutschkasten putzt der Potsdamer Postkutscher. * Der Whiskeymixer mixt den Whiskey für den Whiskeymixer. Für den Whiskeymixer mixt der Whiskeymixer den Whiskey. * Der Whiskeymixer mixt den Whiskey in der Whiskeymixerbar. * Der Whiskeymixer Willi mixt Whiskey für den Whiskeydrinker Billi. * Der Zweck hat den Zweck, den Zweck zu bezwecken. Wenn der Zweck seinen Zweck nicht bezweckt, hat der Zweck keinen Zweck! * Dicke Nichten dichten im dichten Fichtendickicht! Im dichten Fichtendickicht dichten dicke Nichten! * Die Boxer aus der Meisterklasse boxen sich zu Kleistermasse. * Die brechenden Bretter brechen, wenn du die brechenden Bretter zum brechen bringst. * Die Katze tritt die Treppe krumm, die Katze tritt die Treppe krumm, die Katze tritt die Treppe krumm, ... * Die Kellnerin hat's B'steck z'spät b'stellt. * Dr Kellner hats Pschdegg tz'schbäd bschdellt! * Dr Kellner hat ds Schpätzles-Pschdegg z'schbäd bschdellt! * Ein chinesischer Chirurg schenkt tschechischen Skifreunden frischgebackene Shrimps. Frischgebackene Shrimps schenkt ein chinesischer Chirurg tschechischen Skifreunden. * Ein Wisky-mixer mixt Whisky im Whisky-mixer * Ein sehr schwer sehr schnell zu sprechender Spruch ist ein Schnellsprechspruch, auch ein nur schwer schnell zu sprechender Spruch heißt Schnellsprechspruch. * Eine Diplombibliothekarin ist Bibliothekarin mit Diplom, eine Bibliothekarin mit Diplom ist eine Diplombibliothekarin. * Es ist verboten, einem toten Kojoten die Hoden zu verknoten. Verboten ist es die Hoden von einem toten Kojoten zu verknoten. * Es klapperten die Klapperschlangen, bis ihre Klapper schlapper klangen. * Es klebt in meinem Kannenset Kartoffelpufferpfannenfett. * Fischers frisch frisierter Fritze frißt frisch frittierte Frisch-Fisch-Frikadellen. * Fischers Fritze fischt frische Fische, frische Fische fischt Fischers Fritze. * Flankenkicker Flick kickt flinke Flanken. Flinke Flanken kickt Flankenkicker Flick. * Früh fressen freche Frösche frische Früchte * Große Staubschutzmaskensets sind Schutzsets mit großen Staubschutzmasken zum Schmutzschutz. * Hinter'm hohen Haus hackt Hans hartes Holz. Hartes Holz hackt Hans hinter'm hohen Haus. * How much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood. As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood. * Im dichten Fichtendickicht pickten flinke Finken tüchtig. * In einem dichten Fichtendickicht sind dicke Fichten wichtich. * In einem Schokoladenladen laden Ladenmädchen Schokolade aus. * Junge jodelnde Jodler-Jungen jodeln jaulende Jodel-Jauchzer. * Junge jodelnde Jodler-Jungen jodeln jaulende Jodel-Jauchzer. Jaulende Jodel-Jauchzer jodeln junge jodelnde Jodler-Jungen. * Knoblauch im Kochtopf und Kochbuch im Kopftuch. * Mähen Äbte Heu? Äbte mähen kein Heu. Mägdte mähen Heu. Äbte beten. * Messwechsel, Wachsmaske, Wachsmaske, Messwechsel. * Rotkraut bleibt Rotkraut und Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid. * Schnecken erschrecken, wenn Schnecken an Schnecken schlecken, weil zum Schrecken vieler Schnecken, Schnecken nicht schmecken. * Schnellsprechsprüche spreche ich schwer schnell. * Schwarze Schmeißfliege frißt frisches Fischfleisch, frisches Fischfleisch frißt schwarze Schmeißfliege. * Sensitive Selektionssimulatoren sondieren sogar sekundär-strukturierte Sonarselektoren. Sogar sekundär-strukturierte Sonarselektoren sondieren sensitive Selektionssimulatoren. * She sells sea shells on the sea shore. * Sie war die teichigste Teichmuschel unter alle teichigen Teichmuscheln im Teichmuschelteich. * Sie war die teichigste Teichmuschel unter alle teichigen Teichmuscheln im Teichmuschelteich. Unter alle teichigen Teichmuscheln im Teichmuschelteich war sie die teichigste Teichmuschel. * So Susi, Sie Sau Sie, so sehen Sie Sanssouci. * Spannend: Spinnende spanische Spanner verspannen spannende spanische Spinner. * Stahlblaue Stretchjeansstrümpfe strecken staubige Stretchjeans. Staubige Stretchjeans strecken stahlblaue Stretchjeansstrümpfe. * Three witches watched three Swatch-watches. Which witch watched which swatch-watch? * Unter einer Fichtenwurzel hörte ich einen Wichtel furzen. * Wenn der Benz bremst, brennt das Benz-Bremslicht. * Wenn der Gruber den Gräber eine Grube gräbt, gräbt der Gräber den Gruber ein Grab. * Wenn dodlnde Jodler dodln, jodln jodelnde Dodln. * Wenn Du Wachsmasken magst: Max macht Wachsmasken. * Wenn Fliegen hinter Fliegen fliegen, fliegen Fliegen Fliegen hinterher. * Wenn Fliegen fliegen, fliegen fliegende Fliegen hinter fliegenden Fliegen her. * Wenn Griechen hinter Griechen kriechen, kriechen Griechen Griechen nach! * Wenn hinter schwachen Schweden schwere Schwaben schweben, schweben schwere Schwaben schwachen Schweden hinterher. Wenn jedoch hinter schwachen Schwaben schwere Schweden schweben, schweben schwere Schweden schwachen Schwaben hinterher. * Wenn hinter Ihren irren Iren irre Iren irren, irren irre Iren Ihren irren Iren hinterher. * Wenn Nebel aus den Wiesen steigt, die Fledermaus das Wiesel geigt. * Wenn Robben hinter Robben robben, robben Robben Robben nach. * Wenn viele Fliegen hinter vielen Fliegen fliegen, dann fliegen viele Fliegen hinter vielen fliegenden Fliegen. * Wenn Welpen Nelken melken, welken Nelken. * Wer gegen Aluminium minimal immun ist, besitzt Aluminiumimmunität, Aluminiumimmunität besitzt, wer minimal gegen Aluminium immun ist. * Wer gegen ein Minimum an Aluminium immun ist, besitzt die Aluminiumminimumimmunität! * Zwanzg zqwetschte Zwetschkn und zwanzg zqwetschte Zwetschkn san viazg zgwetschte Zwetschkn. * Zwanzig Zwerge zeigen Handstand: zehn im Wandschrank, zehn am Sandstrand. * Zwei erschreckte Schwester schien schrill "Oh weh! Eine lange, schlanke, schlimme Schlange schwimmt im See!" * Zwei Schweizer schwitzen beim Schweißen. Beim Schweißen schwitzen zwei Schweizer. * Zwei zwickige zwackige zwickzwack Zwerge zwicken zwei zwicke zwackige zwickzwack Zwetschgen * Zwischen zwei Zwetschgenzweigen sitzen zwei zechenschwarze tschechisch zwitschernde Zwergschwalben. * Zwischen zwei Zwetschgenbaumzweigen zwitschern zwei geschwätzige Schwalben. * Zwischn zwa Zwetschgnbama zwitschan zwa Schwoim, zwa Schwoim zwitschan zwischn zwa Zwetschgnbama. * Zwölf zünftige Zipfelmützenzwerge die auf zwölf Tannenzapfen saßen, aßen zweihundertzweiundzwanzig blaue Zwetschken. Als sie die zweihundertzweiundzwanzig Zwetschken gegessen hatten, sagte Zwerg Zwuckel zu Zwerg Zwockel „mich zwickts im Bauch“ darauf antwortete Zwerg Zwockel zu Zwerg Zuckel „mich auch“. Kategorie:Sprüche